Saurominthes
Ok I have another idea. Once again I have no artistic talent and I can't really provide a picture of my new kaiju. I would love to know love to know exactly what you guys think of this. I wasn't sure about the name so I mashed latin words together to make something that more or less means "Lizard Worm" . I thought we could use some more creepy looking Kaiju. He is labeled as Male and referred to as "he" mainly for convenience. Name:Saurominthes Height: 90 meters Weight: 60,000 metric tons Sex: Male Combat Style: Grappler/Melee Primary Attack(s): "Arm" Lash, "Tongue" Lash Secondary Attack(s): Stomach Lash, Claws Primary Weapon(s): Corrosive Blast Secondary Weapon(s): Corrosive Glob Energy Style: Parasitic Overview: Saorominthes is a collection of horrifyingly large hyper aggressive tapeworms inhabiting the corpse of their former host Saurodon and excels at mid range. Origin: Saurodon was a hated threat to humanity. A surviving dinosaur on a small pacific island was irradiated by a nuclear test. Growing to immense size and gaining a newfound aggression against humanity, Saurodon rampaged through cities for years killing millions. Saurodon unlike most kaiju fled at the first sign of danger meaning the world's military force could hardly ever engage him and there was no hope of another Kaiju killing him in combat. But after years of destroying and devouring the world's cities, one day Saurodon dropped dead in the middle of Sydney. And the next day he got back up. Years of eating had caught up to Saurodon in a gruesomely ironic way. When you indiscriminately eat things sometimes you can swallow something awful. At some point in time Saurodon must have devoured some poor creature infected with tapeworms. Somehow the tapeworms survived inside of his stomach unharmed but that obviously wasn't the end of the story. Who knows exactly what caused them to grow because it could be for any number of reasons: Radiation given off by Saurodon, various chemicals he has ingested, some highly advanced technology, a mystical object that was consumed, the wrath of an angry god, or any combination of those. The tapeworms grew to immense proportions inside of Saurodon absorbing more and more nutrients out of his stomach forcing Saurodon to consume more and more. Eventually the strain on Saurodon's body over the years was to much and he died, but the tapeworms on the other hand weren't ready to give in. Their host may have died but there were other ways to get nutrients, so soon the corpse of the kaiju was on the move with entirely new motives. While the tapeworms have developed terrifying hooks and spikes they still had no mouths and are unable to consume food. While they are able to use their natural acid to dissolve flesh into nutrients to be absorbed they preferred to absorb nutrients from other creatures and at their current size there is only one way to do that. Using the corpse of Saurodon as a vessel the tapeworms now actively hunt down other kaiju. After subduing the other monsters the worms rip open their stomachs and suck out the nutrients. Dubbed Saurominthes by the media, the colony of tapeworms is now a completely unintentional benefactor to humanity by killing the monsters that wreck their cities. Military forces turn a blind eye to Saurominthes due to his efficiency in clearing an area of all biological kaiju. What happens when there are no more kaiju left to feed from is something that no one talks about but everyone fears. Energy System: The only way for Saurominthes to regain energy is to grapple with an opponent. Whenever he grapples he gains a small amount of energy but whenever he wins a grapple he is able to "Infect" his opponent. Infected opponents continually take damage over a set amount of time and Saurominthes gains energy until the effect ends. Ranged Combat: Saurominthes' only truly ranged attack is his Corrosive Glob attack. He launches a glob of acidic matter a long distance away from him. He can fire this attack at a decent rate. Grappling: Saurominthes is a master at grappling. His reach is incredible allowing him to intiate grapples from a good distance away from an opponent. He can do immense damage to an opponent in a grapple due to the numerous worms attacking simultaneously and can slam an opponent into the ground for extra damage. As was stated previously even after a grapple ends Saurominthes can still deal damage to them through Infect. Melee Combat: Saurominthes is also a strong melee combatant due to the reach of his "arm", "tongue" and the worms protruding from his stomach. He is able to punish opponents with his melee attacks from a distance that prevents retaliation from the opponent's own melee attacks. When an opponent gets too close Saurominthes he can use his actual arm to batter opponents and spray acid from his stomach knock his opponents back. Weaknesses: Saurominthes has serious problems against non-biological opponents. He is unable to Infect them and thus will have a much lower damage out put and will be barely able to regain energy. He is also at a heavy disadvantage from long range attackers due to his orientation on grappling and ranged. Also his strongest melee attacks can only damage an opponent that are a certain distance from him so an opponent that can stay up close may get an advantage. Saurominthes needs to stay at midrange at all times to reach his true potential. Appearance: Unlike my other Kaiju who is easy to visualize I felt like I needed to describe the appearance of Saurominthes. His build is that of a typical bipedal dinosaur like Kaiju. His tapeworms are segmented with a circular structure of hooks and spikes at their ends.His jaw is completely slack with a massive worm protruding from it. The left side of his face is mostly missing and a small worm protrudes from the eye socket. His stomach is swollen with a tear in the middle where 3 large worms stick out from and this is where his acidic attacks are emitted from. His right arm is fully intact but his left arm is completely missing replaced with four very long worms twined around each other. his legs are mostly intact but his feet are somewhat skeletal and through rips in his legs you can see the worms that work his legs. He has several small worms emerging from his spine in several places and his tail is mostly a skeleton with a single worm wrapped around it. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Article stubs Category:Parasite